Electro Brainz
250px |health = 200 |variant of = |weapon = Electro Fists Electro Beam |abilities = |rarity = Rare }} Electro Brainz is a Rare electric variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was revealed on January 6, 2016 on PopCap's Facebook page, and thus being the last variant to be revealed on Facebook and Twitter. Electro Brainz has a longer melee combo than Super Brainz , dealing up to 5 hits rather than 3. His beam is weaker than most of the other variants, but makes full use of the strength of the electric element. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Electro Brainz' supercharged, powered-up approach to fisticuffs might just be the jolt the Zombies need in their eternal struggle versus the Plants." In-game description His Electro Fists deal electric damage that arcs from Plant to Plant! AI Health Easy: 120 Normal: 160 Hard: 200 CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary Weapon The primary short range weapon for Electro Brainz is Electric Fists, and the long range is Electro Beam. Electro Fists Electro Brainz' un-aimed fire. Punches up to five times consecutively, with each punch dealing 6, 12, 18, 24, and 30 damage respectively. The first, third, and fifth punches also deal electric chain damage to nearby plants, dealing 3 damage to up to three plants each. Electro Beam Electro Brainz' aimed fire. Deals 1-8 critical damage and 1-7 non-critical damage at a high rate of fire, with damage depending on the distance. The beam also deals electric chain damage to nearby plants, dealing 3, 2, and 1 damage to the first, second, and third plant respectively. Abilities Strategy With Electro Brainz is a powerful character when fighting against large teams of enemy players. His massive damage output comes from the electric arc damage from his Electro Beam, although weak at first glance, dealing 3-8 damage with each damage number, it can do 6 arc damage with each time the 3-8 damage marker shows up. This makes Electro Brainz a force to be reckoned with when the enemy team groups up together, making him an excellent choice when defending the enemy Rose's portal, or attacking the plant garden. If you plan to vanquish an opponent, do not aim for them, but rather an ally that is close to them, as your arc damage will defeat most classes quickly. Against If you are battling against an Electro Brainz, keep your distance from your allies as much as possible. Your health will drain faster than your reflexes can react, so you should always try to keep your distance from your allies, even if you think an Electro Brainz is not present. Try to make use of cover when he fires at you, although his direct damage is incredibly weak, Electro Brainz deals damage very quickly, so it is not advised to stand in his line of sight for very long. This class is especially dangerous if you are playing as a Rose, or a Sunflower, since you will most likely be near your allies to use your support abilities effectively. Try to defeat this class first if you see him, otherwise, your whole team will be vanquished by one Electro Brainz, or weakened enough for minor splash damage from other zombies will finish your whole team off. Electro Brainz's Dialogue in the story quest, "League of Awesome" I'm Electro Brain, master of ELECTRIC BOOMTIME! I was stuck in THAT computer! ZAP! Oh no! The power plants approacheth! It's BOOMTIME! (after battle:) ZAP! Say what? The LEAGUE is reuniting without my FISTS OF STATIC? The SUPER DUPER LAIR awaits my hair! PHRRZZZZAP! Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * September 2017 Patch * Gallery CRUdda1WIAAgZZj.png|Gameplay of him attacking a Rose and a Chomper Electro Brainz GW2.png|Electro Brainz using his Electro Beam ElectroBrainzCloseUp.PNG|Electro Brainz in the "League of Awesome" story quest Electro Brainz in Sticker Book.png|Electro Brainz in the Stickerbook HD Electro Brainz.png|HD Electro Brainz with his Electro Beam mastered electro brainz bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the bobblehead electro_brainz_render.png|Electro Brainz's model Trivia *The hair-like decorations on his costume's head resemble Wolverine's haircut from the X-Men. *In the mission "League of Awesome," He describes himself as the "Master of Electric Boomtime." *He uses two gestures in the trailer. **The first is called "Do You Hear it?", which resembles as if someone was calling for help. **The second is "All-In-One," where he performs a dance resembling ballet. *Some pictures indicate him with Super Brainz's mask although in-game he wears no mask. *Prior to the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC, he was widely considered overpowered because of a bug that made Electro Brainz deal double and inverted damage. In the patch this glitch was removed then Electro Brainz was re-tuned. **This means his base damage was doubled to 15 instead of the intended 7.5, then was reversed as the arc damage instead, while his arc damage was set to 3 instead of 1.5, then was reversed to base damage. The rate of fire between his punches was also slightly decreased. Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare zombies Category:Power variants Category:Rare variants